Geass Academy
by nymphik13
Summary: Lelouch goes to school where everyone has a geass,his only goal is to beat CC, when he gets his chance,things are a bit more complicated than what he anticipated... simple yet complicated Please Read and Review mostly CC and Lelouch
1. Prologue

**Geass Academy**

**---(~-~)---(^_^)---(*,*)---(~-~)---(^_^)---(*,*)---**

**AN: Hi! I suck at summaries,,,**

**Pointers: This story is kinda similar to Alice Academy in a way that, in this story, everyone goes to a school whose students have geasses, and that they aren't allowed to go home until they graduate… Any more similarities, forgive me, I only watched Alice Academy once and didn't read its manga, simple story yet filled with missions…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass**

_**Prologue**_

_The Mansion was peaceful, with sounds of laughter from a brother and a sister. They were playing a simple game of tag, and the sun was still at its peak. _

_They were running at the garden and chasing butterflies…_

_Lelouch remembered chasing his sister around, she was wearing a pink dress, adorned with flowers and had butterfly prints, her brown hair looked beautiful under the sun. He was wearing a white polo shirt, and black shorts … Then they saw a car enter the gates of their estate. It was a black car. Its driver's face was covered. Yet he remembered the passenger…_

"_Nunally, stay here."_

"_Brother?"_

_She asked as she grabbed his arm._

"_Don't worry, we have visitors, I should welcome them. You can continue picking flowers and chasing butterflies if you like." _

"_Oh, Okay."_

_She said as she let him go and continued playing._

_Lelouch ran to the receiving area and saw Sayako with a servant boy waiting at the entrance hall. He stopped and asked Sayako._

"_Sayako, who are they?"_

"_I believe, they're your father's guests. Master Lelouch."_

"_Father's? But he has gone to France."_

"_Then, Mistress Marianne would be receiving them."_

_Lelouch was quiet as the car parked in front of them. The masked driver went out and pulled open the door, to reveal a tall man, who was wearing a white suit with a gold eye piece at his left eye._

_Sayako curtsied, while the servant boy bowed, Lelouch came forward and greeted the guest._

"_Welcome to the Lamperouge Estates. I am Lelouch, eldest son of Charles vi Britannia. I understand you seek my father?"_

"_No not actually. I am here to ask permission from your mother."_

"_Pardon, sir?"_

"_Matters were already discussed with your father, he has agreed. Now, all we seek is the permission of your mother."_

"_Mother?"_

_Just then they heard Marianne from behind._

"_Jeremiah?"_

_Lelouch walked towards his mother._

"_Mother, the kind sir has business with you."_

"_Ah yes, a matter of business."_

"_Lady Marianne."_

_Jeremiah greeted her and bowed._

"_Charles had already informed me of the situation."_

"_So I would be taking the boy?"_

"_No, I'm afraid I would have to decline."_

"_But Lady-"_

"_You already took the other one, do you intend to rob me of sons?" _

_Marianne said as she shielded Lelouch at her back._

"_But you know it is what must be done."_

_Jeremiah reasoned out._

"_I am the boy's mother!"_

_Marianne defended._

"_You shall not have him!"_

_She yelled at Jeremiah._

"_Mother, what is going on?"_

_Lelouch asked his mother._

"_10 years ago, they took your brother."_

_Marianne told him._

"_Now they've come to take you as well."_

_She explained._

"_I have a brother?"_

"_Yes, Nunally's twin, you were three then."_

"_Nunally has a twin?"_

_Leouch asked again._

"_The boy needs to go to school."_

_Jeremiah asserted._

"_School?"_

_Lelouch asked._

"_Yes, you have a geass don't you?"_

_Jeremiah asked Lelouch._

"_Geass?"_

_Lelouch asked confused._

"_Don't you fill his head with lies!" Marianne spat back._

"_Marianne, you have to let the boy go."_

_Jeremiah told Marianne._

_Marianne begun to sobbed. And then she regained her composure with wet eyes._

"_It is for the boy to decide."_

_Marianne said as she hugged Lelouch._

"_Lelouch?"_

_Asked Jeremiah._

"_Are there others like me?"_

_He asked while still in the embrace._

"_Yes. People like you, needs to come with people like us."_

_Lelouch smirked, and broke free from the hold of his mother._

"_I thought no one would ever notice."_

"_What is your decision?"_

_Jeremiah asked him._

"_I'm going."_

_Lelouch told him._

"_Lelouch-"_

_His mother called for him._

"_Sorry mother. I am thirteen now, I think I should go with him. Sayako prepare my stuff."_

_His mother was quiet, then smiled a heavy smile._

"_You are really going now Lelouch. I hope you won't regret it."_

_Marianne said as she gave her son a kiss on the forehead. Then she looked at Jeremiah and smiled._

"_Say hello to Lilianne for me."_

_At that afternoon Lelouch left without saying goodbye to Nunally, because if he did, he might change his mind. On the way to the airport Lelouch asked Jeremiah._

"_Is my brother at the Academy?"_

"_No, he's at the Geass Institution."_

"_Where are we going?"_

"_To Japan."_

"_Would you be going with me?"_

"_Yes. We still have to pick up the prime minister's son, then we will be going to Tokyo. I would be picking up my niece at the Academy."_

"_Why? I thought we weren't allowed to leave the academy?"_

"_My niece is the school's best geass wielder; she would be joining your brother at the institution."_

"_Is there more to know?"_

"_You may satisfy your curiosity once you get there."_

_Lelouch was quiet as they boarded the plane and went to Japan. What would Ashford's Geass Academy be like?_

_**AN: Next Chapter is three years instant skip. I can promise you as early as now that this story would be about 18 chapters (if I finish it). Next chapter would be about C.C. going back to Ashford's Geass Academy. **_

_**Do you think I should give hints? Do you think I should have a beta reader? Please Review if you want to know what this story would be like.**_

_**Special thanks to Kiki Hayashi who gave me advice on how to organize my thoughts.**_

_**Reviews!**_


	2. Pizza Mess

**Geass Academy**

**---(~-~)---(^_^)---(*,*)---(~-~)---(^_^)---(*,*)---**

**AN: Hi everyone! I need to thank Fuuko96, for being the first to review and also muzique04, thank you so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and this chapter is just about introductions …complications begin at chapter four… I apologize for being so lame at descriptions, don't worry you can imagine anything you want.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass**

_After their arrival at Japan, Lelouch and Jeremiah boarded a white car that led them to the Kururugi Estates. The Kururugi Estates was beautiful._

_As they passed through the bronze gates, Lelouch couldn't help but admire the scenery. Sakura trees were everywhere; its pink petals covered the ground. Statues were also cleverly built; they were like chess pieces placed at the right squares_

_The house was Japanese inspired; it seemed like a fragile paper house, yet it was not falling apart and Lelouch was certain that it would still be standing even after centuries have pass. _

_The car parked under a Sakura tree. The driver stood outside as Jeremiah approached the house. Lelouch decided to nap for a moment, he was tired from the trip. He woke when the right door of the car opened._

_A brown haired boy who was wearing a blue shirt and white pants slowly entered. Jeremiah was still outside talking to the boy's guardians. _

_As the boy entered, he was wearing a poker face and didn't look at Lelouch, he was utterly silent and kept his distance. Lelouch was curious on what the boy's geass was. So he decided to make friends with him, besides, it seems that they were in the same age group._

"_Hello."_

_He greeted. The boy turned his head and looked at him. Lelouch waited for him to answer, but he didn't. The awkward silence pressed itself between them. _

"_Do you speak English?"_

_Lelouch asked again. The boy looked away and focused at the window beside him. He didn't even bother to answer._

"_Hmm, probably Japanese people don't understand English."_

_Lelouch said out loud. Suddenly the boy pounced on him._

"_Are you underestimating me?"_

_The brown haired boy exclaimed, while grabbing the collar of his shirt and pointing his fist at him. Lelouch never found himself in a fight, so he found it interesting. But, he was only interested to be enemies with one person in the academy, and it was not this boy._

"_I'm Lelouch. What's your name?"_

_The boy's grip loosened, and he slowly relaxed his fist. He then pushed Lelouch back to his seat and went to sit at his corner while looking at the window. Just then, Jeremiah entered and sat at the front seat with the driver._

"_So, have you started to get acquainted with each other?"_

_Jeremiah asked the two of them as he sat at the front seat. The boy didn't answer; he just kept on looking at the window. Probably, savoring his last minutes looking at what used to be his home._

"_I think we have."_

_Lelouch answered Jeremiah. Then, they were off to the Academy. _

_As they entered the large gates of the school, and finally stepped at its cold marble floors, Lelouch was widely fascinated._

_Although his previous school was big as well, this school was massive. There were buildings everywhere, it seemed like a city, yet the trees and flowers were as plenty. He also noticed that the school seemed to be divided into four areas. _

_At one side was an orange bricked building, it was the smallest among the three areas. It seemed like it has three stories. The building seemed like a big letter 'I'. There were two buildings parallel to each other, and at the center was another building connecting the two. The ground of the area was decorated with playgrounds. It seemed like a happy building, with all the bright colors, flowers and play grounds. As they moved on, he could see another building. It was a blue one. _

_The blue building seemed like a double 'H'. There were three building built vertically, and at the center was another building connecting the three buildings. It was bigger than the orange building and is five stories tall. Its ground wasn't also as cheerful, but the landscaping was fantastic with all the bushes cut into the shapes of animals. There was also a glass, oval shaped building behind it. Beside the oval glass building was a sports center. It contained a large pool, and many more. _

_Farther from the blue building was a white one, yet he could not see it for a large brick wall was towering the building. He saw a brick building, which he learned from Jeremiah was the dormitories, and a road that lead into the forest. Then they entered the blue building. Lelouch wondered what his classmates would be like, especially since they had geasses and all._

_As Lelouch was clearly amused and excited, the boy beside him walked as if he was walking to meet his death._

_They were lead to the principal's office. As they entered the room, Lelouch noticed that it was nothing like the principal's office in his previous school. It had large windows which filled the room with so much sunlight, that it made his eyes hurt. Instead of a desk, he saw three sofas, a coffee table at the center of the sofas, a big screen television was attached to the wall, paintings of landscapes hang from them as well, a piano was placed at the far end, and a door at the corner of the room. It was rather homey, than gloomy._

_The principal emerged from the door at the corner and asked them to sit down. They were given a map of the school, their identification cards, uniforms, room keys, and class schedule. They were also oriented by the principal and were also given the school's handbook._

_They were about to go, when Lelouch opened the door, he accidentally knocked someone over. When he saw who it was, he saw a girl lying on the floor. She had green short hair. He also noticed that there was a pizza lying on the floor as well. He offered his hand to her. When the girl looked up he saw her golden eyes, flaming with anger._

_She slapped his hand away. Lelouch was startled._

"_I'm sorry."_

_He told her. The brown haired boy beside him offered his hand to the girl who was still lying on the floor. The girl took it. Then she dusted off her uniform and faced Lelouch._

"_You owe me boy."_

_She said and went inside the principal's office._

_Lelouch was still confused and offended, what did he do wrong this time? The boy beside him laughed… Lelouch looked at him, _

"_What?"_

_He asked annoyed._

"_Boy, you're really good at making acquaintances."_

_The boy commented after recovering his senses._

"_Is it my fault that everyone seems to hate me?"_

_Lelouch told him. The boy held out his hand to him._

"_Hi, my name is Suzaku Kururugi, and I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I had a bad day."_

_Lelouch took his hand._

"_Lelouch. I suppose, I made your day."_

_The boy laughed again and said._

"_Yah, that was amusing."_

_Since then, the two of them became friends._

_The next day, Lelouch and Suzaku found out that the girl whom Lelouch had knocked over was named C.C., she is Jeremiah's niece and that she had left the Academy to be trained at the Geass Institution._

**---(*-*)---_Three Years Later_---(*-*)---**

'**Ding Dong! Ding Dong!'**

The school's bell echoed. Students hurriedly filled the hallways for classes were over.

'**Students, a reminder from the school principal's office; don't forget about your exams. Study well!'**

The speaker said, yet no one paid attention. Except for a 16 year old raven haired boy, with violet piercing orbs and was holding a planner. The planner contained his schedule for three days.

For the past three years of his life in the academy they have been studying about politics, learning different languages, sciences, mathematics, chemistry, history, and the Geass History. He felt very confident that he would have excellent grades, yet he still should study so he could beat a certain someone. They were about to graduate, if they pass the exams they would move on to **"Training".**

**(AN: Training is the term for the last two years of their schooling at the Academy. During the training period, they would be trained to use their geasses, survival skills, or anything that would help them survive the outside world and survive their missions.)**

"Lelouch!"

The raven haired boy stopped, and turned his back to see a bubbly blonde, with blue eyes ran towards him.

"Milly?"

He asked surprised to see the excitement on the student council president's face. She was the granddaughter of the principal, and was one year his senior.

"Well I was eavesdropping…"

The girl begun…

**(AN: Milly's geass is that she can hear things even if it were a kilometer away. Her geass is good for tracking, information gathering, and for eavesdropping)**

"…and guess what?"

She asked Lelouch who was clearly uninterested.

"What?"

Lelouch asked as he turned to go. He was pretty sure this was another girly gossip that the president loves to hear. He decided to just pretend that he was listening to her like he always does.

"Grandfather, received a phone call from the C.E.O. of the Knights of Round Organization, and guess what?"

Milly asked again as they continued to walk.

"What?"

Lelouch repeated with a little concern, since it involved the principal and the Knights of Round.

"C.C. is coming back!"

Lelouch stopped; finally the person he had been waiting for was coming back. Now, he really has to study well.

"That's great but I still-"

Lelouch wasn't able to finish his sentence when Milly grabbed his arm and led him to the student council room. When they arrive Lelouch was already panting, and he collapsed at the sofa. Milly grabbed the microphone and announced for a student council meeting.

"Milly, what are you up to?"

Lelouch asked her as his breathing went back to normal.

"We have to prepare Lelouch, for she would be arriving tomorrow."

"But Milly-"

He was again caught off.

"Hush Lelouch! You're the vice president, aren't you ecstatic?"

"No,"

"Oh come on, we finally have an excuse to celebrate."

Milly happily exclaimed.

"I don't think that we should."

Lelouch said as he made a move to exit. Milly pushed him back to his seat.

"Oh, and why not?"

She asked confused. Lelouch sighed and said.

"How about our exams ?"

Lelouch pointed out.

"Oh, is that all? You worry too much."

After ten minutes the gang was already complete except for Suzaku .

Milly cleared her throat and called everyone's attention as they settled down.

"Listen, everyone."

She began.

"Ashford's Geass Academy's elite student; Ms. C.C., is coming back tomorrow!"

Milly announced.

"Ms. C.C.? The one who left three years ago?"

Rivalz asked while eating a pizza. He received a slapped on the head from Kallen.

"Who else Rivalz?"

Kallen told him.

"Well she wasn't really friendly, so she slipped my mind."

Rivalz reasoned out.

"How could you forget? She had green hair and was the only one named C.C.?"

Milly told him.

"Oh, she was gorgeous too, but kind of a loner."

Rivalz said as he finally knew who they were talking about.

"She's still coming back here?"

Shirley asked.

"Well I mean, isn't she already a member of the Knights of Rounds?"

Shirley added.

"Well, technically, that is true. But according to the school's record she is still a student of the academy and must complete her studies."

Milly explained.

"If she is already a member of the Knights of Rounds, why does she have to go back to school?"

Asked Euphie while watering the plants by the window, she is Lelouch's cousin.

**(AN: She came to the academy a month after Lelouch's arrival. Everyone in the student council except for Euphie, Lelouch and Suzaku had known C.C.)**

"Well according to my resources…"

Milly stated.

"_Eavesdropping you mean."_

Lelouch whispered to himself.

"She'll be coming back to observe us."

Milly finished. Just then a knock from the door came and Suzaku entered.

"Sorry I'm late. What did I miss?"

He asked as he sat down beside Lelouch.

"Not much actually. It's just about C.C. coming back."

Lelouch whispered to his ear.

"Oh,"

Suzaku replied, he then raised his hand.

"Yes Suzaku?"

Milly listened.

"Would she have the same classes as us?"

He asked the president.

"Duh!"

Milly replied. For a moment everyone was quite. Then Nina (who was busy working on her computer) raised her hand.

"What do we do now, president?"

She asked. Milly smiled and said.

"Prepare your aprons guys… we're making pizza."

The council room went wild; everyone was excited, except for a certain raven haired boy who'd rather be in his room.

**---(*-*)---_Somewhere in Europe's Country Side_---(*-*)---**

It was early dawn. The sun had just started to wake up. In a small villa a green haired girl strolls the courtyard while eating apepperoni pizza, she was wearing the Ashford's Geass Academy uniform for girls and her hair was in a ponytail. The maids of the stone mansion were busy preparing her things and her uncle's.

She liked living in the Orange Villa. It was peaceful, unlike her life as an agent of the Knights of Rounds. She was tired, but bored. She hated her life; it's as if she's a cage bird, whose only amusement was to look forward to the crumbs that would feed it. For her, pizza was her only amusement. It has been years since she last left the academy, but she also wasn't looking forward to going back there, she never had a friend or a happy memory of that place, and it was boring. Oh well, at least going back there would be her easiest mission to date.

As she continued to walk she found a wooden bench and sat there. The sun had already sat at its throne of clouds and was now filling the garden with its light. Birds started to chirp, and butterflies are beginning to leap from flower to flower.

As she finished eating her pizza she heard footsteps going towards her. When she looked to see who it was, she found her uncle approaching her. She stood up and greeted him.

"Good morning, uncle."

She greeted, though not cheerfully.

"Good morning too, are you ready?"

Jeremiah asked her.

"I've been to more dangerous missions before. Going back to the academy is a trip to Pizza Hut."

She replied.

"That is good to know. The maids have finished packing. Let us go now."

Her uncle said as they went to a black car. As she went in the car, she was greeted by her favorite stuff toy. For the rest of the way to the airport she kept on hugging the yellow toy.

They boarded a private plane. The two of them sat opposite to each other. Her uncle was reading a book, while she hugged cheese-kun and looked at the clouds passing by her window. She decided to break the silence.

"Why do I need to go back there?"

She asked without looking at her uncle.

"V.V. commands it."

"What kind of a mission is going back to school?"

She asked again.

"Why? Don't you want to go back to school?"

Her uncle asked her.

"I thought I was through with that place."

"What would you have preferred?"

Her uncle asked her.

"A job at pizza hut."

She answered. Her uncle laughed.

"That is a little weird. But don't you want to experience being a normal student?"

Her uncle reasoned out. C.C. faced him and asked.

"Are we normal?"

"No, but you know what I mean. It would be good though, if you made some friends."

Her uncle commented. She looked back again at the window and replied.

"Why? Am I supposed to make friends?"

"It wouldn't hurt."

"It'll be a waste of time. But at least, there is one advantage in this."

"What?"

Her uncle asked.

"I can eat as many pizzas as I want; now that you wouldn't be around."

"Well, pizza is junk food. Besides, he is quite an interesting subject. He would keep you occupied."

"Yeah, some mission, I'm babysitting."

"He is pretty interesting."

Her uncle insisted.

"Perfect grades, brilliant strategist, amazing geass, he is quite popular with the girls, and some males. Sounds like Mr. Perfect."

C.C. described, sure that he would be boring.

"Sounds like you."

Her uncle commented. She looked at him once again, and said.

"Feeling sarcastic aren't we today, uncle?"

"Well, you learned from the best."

"Really, from whom?"

" Me, of course."

"Oh, I thought I learned from Master V.V., was I wrong all these years?"

Her uncle smiled at her.

"You remind me so much of your mother, if only she was here to see you."

Jeremiah told her.

"Of course you would say that, she's your sister. Anyway, can we stop this conversation?"

She said as she faced the window again, and closed her eyes. It was always so painful to remember her mother.

C.C. slept for the rest of the trip to Japan.

**---(*-*)---_Later That Day At The Academy_---(*-*)---**

The school's classes were suspended **(courtesy of madam president).** Everyone was busy setting up decorations to welcome C.C. back to the Academy.

Banners of her hang everywhere **(but they used her thirteen year old photos, they didn't have any of her recent photos).**

The welcoming party would be held inside the atrium of the school.

**(AN: The atrium is the oval glassed building.)**

The student council was busy preparing the foods. The students on the other hand decorated the place. The 50-foot pizza was still being cooked at the science department. It would be taking long since the oven was only invented today.

Everyone was busy in the atrium, except for one who is busy in the library. At five p.m., C.C.'s vehicle had arrive. Lelouch could hear the screaming of the students. He didn't mind the noise, but, he still had to study if he wanted to beat C.C. as the best Geass wielder of their school.

**---(*-*)---_Meanwhile _---(*-*)---**

As the black vehicle entered the gold gates of the Academy, C.C. saw many students gathered at the sidewalks. Her 13-year-old pictures were everywhere. There were also some guys wearing shirts that say "I love you! C.C.!", which she found weird. She smirked to herself.

"Funny."

She breathed.

"I never knew people would be excited to see me."

As they went nearer she saw a group of students up ahead. She recognized them as the student council. They stopped at the entrance to the dormitories of the students.

A blonde haired girl was waving her hands, she sure looks happy beside her (right side) was a blue haired boy. The blue haired boy, kept on grinning, talking, and waving his hands that it seemed like he had too much coffee, to his right was a brown haired man. The brown haired man was standing straight and was keeping a poker face, hmm… he looks serious. To the left of the blonde haired girl was an orange haired girl. Her hands were placed at her back, and C.C. was sure she looked nervous. To the left of the orange haired girl was a pink haired girl. The pink haired girl, looked like an angel, with a beautiful small smile, she also carried a bouquet of flowers, that it is a pity, C.C. doesn't like flowers. Beside the pink haired girl (to the left) was a green haired girl. The green hair girl was looking at her toes. Beside her (to the left) was a red head. She was holding a baseball bat, with her arms crossed, and she looked…mad? Why would she need a baseball bat?

Good, everyone's here, except for one.

As the car halted, the driver asked C.C.,

"Should I open your door now, Miss?"

C.C. took a deep breath, and played with a lock of her green hair, she then answered.

"No, James. You go unpack my things. I can open the door myself."

"Yes, ma'am."

The driver said as he opened his door to do his bidding. C.C. waited until James had unpacked her things. After he was done, she stepped out of the car.

The first one to approach her was the blonde.

"Welcome back C.C.!"

The blonde greeted as she pulled C.C. to a hug. C.C. wasn't use to such… intimacy, so she just remained still. Then finally the blonde pulled away, but she was still holding her shoulders.

"Well,"

The blonde began.

"I'm Milly Ashford, granddaughter of this school's principal. And those are the student council members."

Milly said as she pointed at the student council. The introductions went on, Euphie handed her the flowers and she politely took it. Everything seemed to be going smoothly, until the president seemed to remember something.

"Ugh… I'm forgetting something."

Milly said as she scratched her head, clearly she was thinking.

"Oh, that's right!"

She exclaimed as she clapped her hands.

"Where is Lelouch?"

She asked.

C.C. noticed that the two boys seemed nervous. Rivalz and Suzaku were nudging each other. C.C. smelled a conspiracy going on.

Finally one of the boys spoke; it was Suzaku.

"Uhm, he went to the restroom awhile ago."

He said. C.C. wasn't so sure, and she did like trouble, guess she'll have to find out what was going on.

"I have a question."

C.C. proclaimed, everyone was all ears on her.

"What?"

The president asked her.

"There's going to be a party, right?"

Milly smiled and exclaimed.

"Of course!"

C.C. handed Euphie the bouquet back. She then crossed her arms.

"What kind of food are you serving right now?"

C.C. asked Milly. Milly placed a finger under her chin.

"Well, sweets, finger foods, chips, just something light."

Milly replied. C.C. was disappointed.

"Well then, I'm tired."

C.C. announced.

"I think I'll rest for a moment, I'll go to the party later."

C.C. said as she went inside the dorm building and wave them goodbye.

For a moment the student council just watched her go.

"Hmm, now I know why even though she's gorgeous, she still slipped my mind."

Rivalz said out loud, as C.C.'s shadow was no longer seen. Everyone stared at him and he received a couple of beatings or more.

**---(*-*)---_At the Library _---(*-*)---**

Lelouch was sitting at a wooden desk, with his laptop open. He was searching for information about C.C. It was almost seven p.m. So far, the computer is showing him limited information. He could hear the party at the auditorium, although some may prefer to be at the party than at the library, Lelouch was happy to be alone. Just then he heard a clap. When he looked, he saw a flash of green light. He decided it was nothing so he went back to his computer. Then, he heard footsteps coming from behind. When he looked at who it was, he quickly closed his laptop. Then he stood up. Who would ever think that he would be meeting her at this moment?

"Ms. C.C."

He greeted, while slightly sweating. Last time he saw her, she had short hair. Now she had long perfectly straight green locks. She had also grown quite pretty. But unlike before she seemed more mysterious now.

"So… you're the famous Lelouch."

C.C. said as she approached him. She sat on top of the table. She then touched the laptop.

"What were you looking at?"

She asked. Lelouch felt numb, looking at her sly golden eyes made him more uncomfortable. He adjusted the collar of his uniform and gulped before answering.

"Well, nothing really. What are you doing here Ms. C.C.?"

"How do you know I'm C.C.?"

She asked him with a hint of sarcasm.

"Uhm,(gulp)Lucky guess. How did you know who I was?"

Lelouch asked her back. C.C. laughed as she jumped back to the ground, she then stepped closer to Lelouch.

"Funny, I didn't know you were interested in me."

She whispered to Lelouch.

"That is…"

Lelouch was lost for words.

"Well anyway, why aren't you at the party?"

He asked, changing the subject. C.C. stepped away from him and leaned on a bookshelf.

"How about you?"

She asked him back.

"I asked you first."

Lelouch insisted. She just smirked and asked…

"So what are you doing here?"

"Studying."

Lelouch replied.

"I was right about you."

C.C. whispered to no one in particular, and Lelouch heard it. He then made a move on fixing his stuff.

"Pardon?"

He asked her as he was almost finished.

"Are you gay?"

C.C. asked him instead. He was startled no one ever doubted his gender, he was offended.

"No! That is absurd."

He said, facing C.C., C.C. looked dissatisfied and she folded her arms.

"Really now? How come you don't date, even if you are a pretty cute guy."

"Are you stalking me?"

Lelouch asked her.

"You're the one to talk. At least, I don't search the internet for your name."

C.C. replied him, Lelouch was getting annoyed of her.

"Well, as of now, dating is not my priority."

Lelouch said as he made a move to exit. As he was about to go, C.C. commented…

"Oh, what a waste… you are gay."

Lelouch was getting more and more annoyed now, lucky for this girl she was pretty.

"Why? You interested?"

He teased back.

"What do you think?"

She said while she raised her eyebrow. This conversation was going nowhere. C.C. wasn't answering him.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking."

"You're a smart guy. Can't you read between the lines?"

"Why don't you answer my questions?"

He asked her.

"I'm not?"

C.C. looked at him, confused but amused.

"Aren't we having a conversation?"

She defended, while adding a smirk.

"You are a troublesome woman."

He turned to go. Just then she heard C.C. talk again.

"You're leaving?"

She asked.

"Yes."

"Why? Do you find me repulsive?"

"No, just annoying."

Lelouch replied.

"Are you going to leave without putting this tete-a-tete to a closure?"

She asked. Lelouch faced her, and decided to finish the conversation. Beside it'll be good for him to find out what kind of a girl she is.

"Why aren't you at the party?"

He asked her.

"I couldn't find what I'm looking for."

She said as she played with a lock of her green hair.

"What were you looking for?"

He asked her.

"My true love."

She replied, this time approaching him.

"True love?"

He asked a little uncomfortable but interested.

"What? You don't know what love means?"

She asked, smirking to herself. Lelouch was losing patience now, did this woman actually think he is that oblivious?

"Who is your true love?"

He asked. C.C. smiled and moved closer to whisper at his ear.

"Who says it has to be a who?"

She replied, she then grabbed Lelouch's arm and dragged him to the door. Lelouch would normally resist, but since this was his chance to know his nemesis better he obliged.

"If it is not a who, then what is it?"

He asked as they moved closer to the door.

"A what."

C.C. replied, Lelouch wondered if it was a statement or a question. They were getting closer to the door.

"A what?"

He asked.

"Yes."

Lelouch finally understood.

"So, it is a it?"

He asked again. This time they were already at the door.

"Yes."

She said as she pulled the door open. Lelouch asked about something different.

"Where are you taking me?"

He asked, as she closed the door behind him.

"You tell me."

C.C. told him as she let go of his hands and crossed her arms.

"What? You're the one who dragged me out here."

He said as he was already tired, this woman was confused. What exactly does the Knights of Rounds do? C.C. placed a finger on top of Lelouch's nose.

"Did you forget?"

C.C. asked him as she tapped the tip of his nose. Lelouch couldn't think straight anymore, is this C.C. girl playing games with him? Then fine, let us be sarcastic and absurd…

He caught her hand and pulled her closer, if you look at it from the distance they seem to be dancing.

"Forget what?"

He asked her, with more slyness now, hoping that she'll answer his questions this time. Surprisingly C.C. wasn't surprise, instead, she played along… With her free hand she reached out, and traced his eyebrows, and commented…

"Trying to make a point, that you're not gay?"

She whispered…

Just then they heard running footsteps, Lelouch quickly pushed C.C. away…Then Suzaku came into the view.

"Oh good!"

He exclaimed as he spotted them both, they are now a meter apart.

"We were looking for the two of you. Come Lelouch, the pizza has finally been cooked."

Suzaku said as he approached them close, Lelouch couldn't care less but the green haired girl beside him cared.

"Did you say pizza?"

She asked Suzaku.

"Yes."

Suzaku replied her.

Without a second of hesitation C.C. raced into the hallway, leaving the two of them alone. Lelouch was smirking, was pizza C.C.'s true love? What a strange girl.

Lelouch started to move as well, he was tired; he'd probably sleep in his room. But Suzaku blocked his way.

"Wait, Lelouch…you need to go to the party."

"Why? Everyone seems to be enjoying even without me."

He said as he tried to push through. Suzaku pulled something from his pocket and handed it to Lelouch. Lelouch's face was red, from looking at the picture.

"She wouldn't-"

He was caught off.

"Oh yes, she would"

Suzaku finished. Lelouch tore the picture which was actually a picture of him dress in a maid outfit.

**(AN: This happened when the student council surprised Lelouch for his birthday and he fell asleep. They decided to play a prank on him, so the boys dressed him in a maid outfit and Milly took his picture. They use the photo to black mail him. If he doesn't do what he is asked they will flood the school of his photos.)**

Lelouch then faced Suzaku and asked…

"What does she want me to do?"

Suzaku whispered his answer, Lelouch's face was grim, and this was going to be so embarrassing.

**---(*-*)---_At the Atrium _---(*-*)---**

"Oh, there you are C.C.!"

Milly called her, as she saw her come in.

The atrium had lots of flashing lights, a v.j., people dancing, rows of tables with food, balloons, banners and everything you can find in a normal party.

**(AN: I suck at describing imagine whatever you want.)**

The student council was at the stage. Rivalz and Shirley was with the v.j., Kallen was drinking a soda, and around her neck was a chord, with a whistle hanging on it. Euphie was busy arranging flowers, (she loves flowers so much doesn't she? Nina was handling the lights and music.

The stage was really high; the stairs were at its both sides, leaving the front view of the stage to look like a wall.

"So where's my pizza?"

Asked C.C. as she stood up on the stage and Milly was grabbing a microphone.

"Oh it's coming!"

She said excitedly. She then tapped the microphone and tested it. Then she caught the attention of the students. The music's volume was lowered for everyone to hear.

"Listen everyone!" Milly begun as excitement flashed across her face.

"The pizza is arriving!"

She yelled. Everyone was exited, but no one's excitement could match against C.C.'s.

Just then trumpets were heard and everyone moved at the side. Two knightmare frames entered carrying the large pizza. They placed it near the stage. Everyone clapped their hands and wailed excitedly. Just then as everyone was busy grinning and C.C.'s stomach was rumbling Milly's phone rang. She picked it up and the call was from Suzaku. She grinned happily; this was going to be so much fun! She grabbed the mike again and announce…

"Everyone!"

She called. C.C. was looking at the pizza bellow and was not paying attention; gosh the pizza looked so beautiful…

"Please welcome… Cheese-kun!"

Everyone clapped and looked at entrance hall of the auditorium, there they saw a mascot of cheese-kun walking with dignity towards the stage. Hmm, who could that be?

**(AN: Of course, you know already who it is.)**

Finally the mascot arrived on stage. Cheese-kun bowed at C.C. and then at Milly and to the rest of the students. He then took the microphone and said.

"Everyone! Let us welcome Suzaku Kururugi. He would be cutting the pizza slices."

He said and everyone clapped as another knightmare frame entered and cut the slices. And now, the most embarrassing part…

Cheese-kun gulped as he peered at the pizza bellow, this was going o be so messy… He took his breath and jumped forward, everyone gasped, and gasped more when a certain someone tried to grabbed Cheese-kun's hand,

That certain someone came falling down with Cheese-kun and …

"**Splash!"**

Tomato sauce, cheese, meats… oh boy what a pizza mess,

As C.C. and cheese-kun landed on the pizza, C.C. pulled Cheese-kun's head and revealed Lelouch's face.

"What? Did you think would be the first to taste the pizza?"

She asked as she wiped a tomato sauce from Lelouch's cheek using her finger and licked it.

Then the party went on…

**---(~-~)---(^_^)---(*,*)---(~-~)---(^_^)---(*,*)---**

**AN: I warned you… I suck at descriptions…. So sorry about that,,, I promise I will improve next time,,, I kinda slacked at the end for this is the longest chapter I've ever written, Are the characters OOC? Please tell me… Constructive criticisms are well loved, I love them better than the complements cause I learn from it… I'm discontinuing A Star's Wish for a moment so I can concentrate on this one… please review and sorry for the errors I had no time to proofread…. Please review it's why I keep on writing**

**Feel free to ask questions I really want you to tell me what you think about the story and if I should continue it….**

**Next Chapter: Lesson number one. Lelouch and the gang had already graduated, and met new, teachers, new faces, and new routines, how would he and C.C. interact? C.C. is the first Lesson, the topic? … and why does Lelouch want to beat C.C.? First Mission after the first day of class?**

**Find out next time…**

**Reviews!**


	3. Deal

**Geass Academy**

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

**AN: Hi everyone! Okay, I took the advices of some reviewers, and I thank all those who have reviewed… because I reached my goal, my updating was hastened. Anyway, sorry for my errors on the previous chapters and the errors on this one, hope you'll enjoy this and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass**

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

'**Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock'**

The pizza wall clock chimed. Its soft voice echoes though out the dark room. It was already 12:27 a.m., and the academy had quieted down.

Inside the dark room the boxes were all piled up, clothes were scattered on the floor, and it was such a big mess. A bed with blue silk mattresses was at its center and two wooden side tables were at each end. The computer was already unboxed and was placed on top an office table. The large curtains of the window was pulled open to reveal a crescent moon up above. Its moonlight daintily entered the dark cold room. By the window was a sala set composed of a two sitter white leather couch, and a glass center table. At the far end of the room was the comfort room from where light came from…

'**Kring! Kring!'**

A phone rang and vibrated against the white marble floor. A naked green haired girl, submerged in the water slowly stirred and reached out for the phone bellow, not minding the wetness of her hand. She smiled when she read the name of the caller; she pressed the green button and answered the call.

"Miss me?" C.C. greeted the caller.

"Hardly." came the cold reply of a young boy.

"So why'd you call?" She asked as she tucked a loose strand of green hair.

"Master V.V. asked me to check up on you." Came the fast reply.

C.C. frowned at the thought, on how silly it was for master V.V. to check up on her, she just went to the academy and it's not like she can't protect herself.

"Tell him, I'm fine." C.C. told him.

For a moment it was quite, the reason why C.C. didn't like to talk to this boy, is because he only answers when he is asked.

"So…how are the knights?" She asked him.

"They're fine. Some of them, including your uncle and I would be going on a mission against the Black Knights. Anything that you want to tell him?" The boy asked without any hint of emotion.

"Nothing. How 'bout you partner? Any messages for your older brother?" She asked with a hint of amusement. She never asked the boy about his family because he seemed so uncaring.

"Whatever." Came the rough reply and the sound of the dial tone. Ugh! Boys… would they ever finish a conversation quite properly? C.C. grabbed a towel from the towel rack and wrapped herself with it…hmm, what should she do tomorrow?

**-(*-*)-_The Next Day After Classes_-(*-*)-**

'**Huhu!Huhu!'**

The sobbing of the underclassmen echoed throughout the hallways.

"Were going to miss you sempais!" They sobbed and cried as four girls from the student council tried to pass through them to get to the student council. They were going to have a group study for tomorrow would be their exams. The boys had skipped the last subject so they were already at the student council room, Nina was at the Science department for a farewell party, and they're stuck.

"Oh!" Milly gushed and patted the heads of the students.

"Ow, don't worry my dears." She smiled happily at them.

"Get off!" yelled Kallen who was struggling with a group of boys who were hugging her waist. Ugh! How she wishes she could use her geass, but the purity ring is preventing her to do so.

"We should have skipped classes." whispered Euphie as she struggled with a group of students as well.

"Ah! I can't breathe." Shirley screamed for she was struggling as well. She too wishes to use her geass, but like Kallen she too wears a purity ring. Milly's geass is ultrasonic hearing which is quite pointless at this moment, Euphie can control plants, problem… there are no plants in the area, and Kallen, if she did use her geass it would be too dangerous, and her, well, if she could use her geass it would be pointless as well for there is only a limited amount of water present at the area

"Help!"

The three girls screamed as the crowd compressed some more and the president was all smiles.

**-(*-*)-_Student Council Room_-(*-*)-**

"Check!"

Lelouch said as she cornered the white king.

"Ugh! You always win." Rivalz complained as he scratched his head.

The three of them were already at the student council room, Suzaku was busy reading while Lelouch and him were playing chess. He was getting tired, for it was the 15th time that he loss.

"Can you read minds?" Rivalz asked.

"No. But your mind is easy to read." Lelouch replied as he fixed the chess board.

Rivalz scratched his head again, what does he mean by that?

"What?" He asked Lelouch.

"He means you're stupid, Rivalz." said Suzaku without looking up from his book. Lelouch smirked as he pulled out his notes.

The classes had ended twenty minutes ago, and the girls still haven't arrived.

"Where are they?" Rivalz screamed because he was bored.

"Stuck at traffic." Lelouch commented as he began reading. He better not waste time as the place was still quiet.

"Is C.C. going to take the test?" Suzaku suddenly asked.

"Of course not!" Rivalz exclaimed.

"She's like trained by the geass institution already." Rivalz pointed out.

Lelouch thought for a moment. Yes, that might be, but didn't Milly say that C.C. came back to finish her studying? If so, she should take the test. The advantage if she would, he would be able to beat her, or at least, that's what he thinks.

"She might take the test." Lelouch shared.

"You're kidding right?" Rivalz asked, why would C.C. need to take the test anyway?(Rivalz thought)

"That is possible." Suzaku agreed.

"Come on! She already knows these things, that's why she was trained at the institution and is now a member of the Knights of Round. She just went back her to finish her studies." Rivalz told his companions.

"Exactly. Can anyone finish a degree or schooling without taking any tests?" Lelouch asked. Rivalz looked like he wanted to protest but it seems that he too understood what Lelouch was trying to point out, while Suzaku remained neutral.

"Why don't you ask her?" Suzaku asked Lelouch. Rivalz looked from Suzaku to Lelouch. Lelouch thought about it. Yesterday he tried to ask C.C. some questions but she never answers but replies.

"I don't think that she would be cooperative." Lelouch said as he went back to reading.

"Yeah Suzaku!" Rivalz agreed.

"Last night I tried to talk to her, but she ignored me. Her only companion was that pizza. She didn't even talk to anybody, so what makes you think she would entertain Lelouch? I mean, he's a pretty guy and everything, but she's out of his league." Rivalz said as he stood and went to get a drink from the mini refrigerator for he was thirsty.

"Well, they were together last night-" Suzaku was cut-off because Rivalz spitted out the soda that he was drinking.

"What? They were together last night?" He asked as soda was dripping from his nose.

"Yeah. Well, since she doesn't really get along with us, and it seems that Lelouch and C.C. had gotten themselves acquainted, I just thought it would be best if he would be the one to ask her." Suzaku said calmly.

Rivalz pounced on Lelouch and began shaking him.

"You were together last night?" Rivalz asked him.

"So?" Lelouch asked him.

"Man! You and your good looks." Rivalz said as he went and left Lelouch alone.

"Are you going to ask her?" Suzaku asked Lelouch.

Since Lelouch was determined on beating C.C. he agreed.

"Okay, fine." Lelouch stood up and dropped his notes on the sofa.

"But, I need a disguise." Lelouch told his companions.

**-(*-*)-_C.C.'s Room_-(*-*)-**

'**Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock'**

The pizza wall clocked chimed. C.C. was sleeping and hugging cheese-kun when she heard a knock from her door. She lazily sat up and stretched her arms, who could be disturbing her? Don't they have to study or something?

She threw one of her pillows to the door, and shouted for the person to go away. But it seemed that the person was determined for he kept on knocking. C.C. angrily stood up to shoo the person away, when she opened the door…

"Don't-" She was cut-off, when a hand cuffed her open mouth and pushed her back in. She landed on the floor, and the stranger's back was to her. She noticed that the stranger was wearing a maid outfit. The maid slowly turned and faced her. At first she couldn't see who it was for her room, was dark but as the stranger approached closer, she smiled when she finally knew who it was…

"Came to clean my room?" She asked while still sitting on the floor.

"No." came the annoyed reply of a familiar boy.

"But, you should clean this place." He said as he gazed at the messy room, with boxes of pizza lying around, other boxes and clothes were everywhere.

"Isn't that your job?" C.C. teased as she held back her laughter. Lelouch looked so funny; he could pass as a female.

Lelouch frowned at her, but he held out his hand. She took it and he pulled her up.

"I didn't call for housekeeping, but I did order pizza." C.C. told him as she dusted her pajamas.

"It's a disguise." Lelouch defended.

"It's okay if you're in touch with your feminine side you know." C.C. said as she sat down on her bed.

Lelouch approached her closer.

"First off..I'm not gay."He began.

"…and second, I came here to ask you some things."Lelouch finished.

"Still doesn't explain the silly outfit." C.C. commented.

"if I didn't wear it I would have been cornered."He explained.

"Oh, so you care more about your life than your dignity?" C.C. asked him amused.

"Well, some people do." He answered her.

"Including you?" She asked again.

"As of now, yes." Lelouch replied.

C.C. laughed, grabbed cheese-kun and hugged it.

"So… what is it?" She asked.

"Are you taking the exam?" Lelouch asked her.

"No." She replied at once.

"Why?"

"Because I don't need to." She replied as she stroke her hair.

"But that doesn't mean that you can't take it, right?"

"Yes."She replied as he stared at him with blank eyes.

"Take the test." He commanded her.

"Why?" She asked him.

"Just take it." He told her.

"Fine." She said as she fell on the bed. Lelouch was surprised that C.c. agreed. Guess, he didn't have to use his geass anyway. He turned to go when C.C. stopped him.

"You're leaving?" She asked.

"Yes. I got what I wanted." he said as he turned the door knob.

"Well, how 'bout me?" She asked quite slyly.

"What?" Lelouch asked her back.

"Haven't you heard of a saying an eye for an eye?"She asked instead.

"Yes."

"I answered your question, and you got what you wanted. It's my turn now." She told him as she crossed her legs.

Lelouch thought that it did seem fair so he stayed to hear her out.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"You have your purity ring removed?" She commented as she stared at his finger.

"Fine… I had it removed." He answered.

"Why?"She asked him.

"I might use it." He told her.

"Well, even if you could, your geass is no match against mine." She told him, with a smirk on her face.

"Then your geass is strong?" He asked her.

"Strong enough to attract both the Knights of Round, and The Black Knights." She told him.

"So why aren't you wearing a purity ring?" He asked her with one eyebrow raised.

C.C. smiled and replied…

"Because… I'm the purity ring."

**-(*-*)-_Student Council Room_-(*-*)-**

"Gah!"

The four girls busted in and locked the doors behind them. The three of them fell on their knees, while Milly stood and gently wiped her sweat. Suzaku fetched them sodas.

"You're late!" Rivalz commented the panting girls.

"We got caught in traffic." Milly cheerfully explained as Suzaku handed each one of them a can of soda.

"Those crazy kids!" Kallen grunted, as he gulped down her soda.

"Yeah. It was so tiring."Euphie agreed as she opened her can, put her finger bled from hitting the sharp aluminum.

"Ow!" Euphie exclaimed as her finger bled. Suzaku rushed towards her, and went and tended to her wound.

"So, that's why he wanted to get rid of Lelouch." Rivalz commented.

"Speaking of which where is he?" asked Shirley as she sipped her soda.

"To C.C." Rivalz was showered with sodas that the three girls spitted at him.

"What?" The three girls exclaimed as Rivalz wiped the soda from his face.

**-(*-*)-_C.C.'s Room_-(*-*)-**

"So, that's your geass?" Lelouch asked again.

C.C. nodded.

"Well, that's not much." He commented.

"That alone is very powerful. " She said.

"So there's another one?" Lelouch asked her.

"Yes." C.C. replied.

"What is it?" He asked her. C.C. stood up and leaned to whisper…

"It's a secret." She whispered and went back to sitting.

"Now it's time for my question." She declared.

"Why are you so interested in me?" She asked Lelouch.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked.

"I asked you first." C.C. told him. Lelouch decided to be frank since this girl was.

"If I answer your question, you answer mine." He proposed.

"Fine." She agreed.

"I plan to replace you as this school's best geass user." He declared.

"Why?" She asked him.

"Because you have some prerogatives that I would like to acquire. That's why I want to know more about you so I would know your weakness and defeat you."Lelouch finished. C.C. crossed her arms…

"Now it's your turn ." He told her.

"Like you, I aim to know you better."

"Why?" He asked her.

"My reasons are classified." She told him with a sly smirk.

"Why not choose the easier way?" She asked him.

"I choose not to." He told her.

"Why? Against your virtues?" She teased.

"I could kill, but I choose not to."

"My title is all you seek right?" She asked him again.

"Yes." He answered.

"Which prerogative would you like to acquire?" She asked him.

"Like you, it's classified." He answered calmly.

C.C. laughed and stood up.

"Don't worry; you'll be acquiring my title soon." She said as she opened the door.

"Our business is finished. The contract signing would be delayed. You may leave now." She told him as the door was open.

"Kicking me out?" Lelouch asked her slyly.

"You should be flattered. You're the first boy I let enter my room." She said as she winked and shut the door. She heard Lelouch footsteps turned to go.

She grabbed her phone a called a certain somebody…

"_Hello?"_ a voice of a boy asked.

"Your brother is interesting." She told him.

"I thought it was something important.' The boy asked annoyed.

"Not interested?" She asked him.

"Just let me do my job, while you do yours." The boy answered and hung up.

C.C. smiled and was amused. For now it's good night.

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

**AN: Sorry I broke my promise… I didn't have the time, Sorry for all the errors I just finished it today no time to profread, hope you understand. Please review, and please tell me if the characters are soo OOC,**

**Starting now I might start updating a month from now, but with your reviews I might update early…**

**Next Chapter: Lesson Number One….**

**Reviews! And Criticisms!**


	4. test

**Geass Academy**

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

**An: So okay, I know my last update was ages ago, so yeah I'm pretty prepared to all your nagging. It actually took me 1 week to write this down in the computer, given the fact that I'm only allowed to use the computer for 30 minutes in one day. How about these past few months, you may ask… Well, I certainly was not idle… school has started thank you very much. And I really didn't have the inspiration to update. Gosh I wish more would review on this one so I'll have more inspiration…Hehehe**

**Reminders before you proceed:**

**I've changed my writing style. The story would be told from my point of view as if I had watched it from the t.v., and am narrating it to my friends. Since for me I speak more fluently in English (not to mention I describe things a lot better that way) than when I actually write it down, so I thought why not try it. I might include some inappropriate remarks so I apologize ahead for being a total goof… and this is still an experiment so you can tell me if I should stick with this or revert back to my old writing style (if you would consider it as such).**

**I would start replying to unsigned reviews… they will be posted at the bottom….**

**Special thanks to Chloe-chan for proofreading!**

**(I had to ask her for help since I don't really proofread) I'm starting to take this seriously now.)**

**Prepare for cliffhangers! HHahahahhhha**

**Enjoy!**

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

Chapter 4: Test

'_I watch the clock as I wait for it to strike at the right time…I count 1…2…3…. As I flipped across channels… finally, I made it'_

Lelouch was walking, his features heavy, his back slightly bent, his bangs falling messily bellow his eyelids, and a sigh escaped his lips. Still, I thought he looked cute even if he looks like a mess.

During (what seems like) his agonizing walk along the corridors he began showing me the flashback of yesterday's events….

**-(*-*)-_Flashback_-(*-*)-**

"Lelouch!" Milly's agonizing voice echoed inside the student council room.

Lelouch had just entered the room, and didn't expect the reaction of the student council's president, who was currently running towards him.

"What did you do?" She asked as she tackled Lelouch to the floor and began harassing him.

Since Lelouch, was well, Lelouch… do you think he really stood a chance against miss pres?

As Lelouch was currently battling for his life…

"Lulu…I-I…" Shirley stammered as she looked incredibly pale, with an exception for her flushed red cheeks, and base on her facial expressions, I therefore conclude that she was currently contemplating on things, which I did not know of, or maybe I do… about Lelouch and C.C., oh please no bad thoughts people.

From the corner of my eyes I can see Rivalz laughing out loud, while at the same time looking extremely in pain because of his aching belly. I swore I would have gone deaf if I heard his laugh while at the same time listening to Milly's threats, lucky for me the producers had lowered the volume.

Kallen was busy pulling and telling Milly to leave Lelouch alone, since it is completely clear that Lelouch can't save himself, while Lelouch's pretty cousin was just standing at the corner.

Euphie was just standing there, her pink bangs just falling below her eyebrows. Her head slightly bent causing her eyes to be hidden from view, but I think I saw a pink blush dance across her face. Beside her stood Suzaku.

Suzaku stood upright, with one hand rubbing the back of his neck as a sigh escaped his lips. I have nothing against Suzaku but I twitched my eyebrows in annoyance. Isn't he supposed to help Lelouch? He has killer moves and all, so why doesn't he move his ass? I fought the urge to throw the remote at him, because I was sensible enough not to do so.

Speaking of which, let us get back to the story…

"Milly! Compose yourself!" Kallen shouted at Milly as she tried to save Lelouch who was currently under Milly's grasps.

Milly seemed to be giving Lelouch a taste of a wrestling move, which I can't comprehend, yet I'm pretty sure Lelouch's frail body couldn't handle it. Kallen wrapped her arms around Milly's waist as she tried to pull Milly off Lelouch.

"Milly! You're darn stubborn." Kallen complained as sweat ran down her cheeks.

Milly, not minding Kallen, grabbed the collar of Lelouch's uniform. With a look of mischief evident from her eyes, she began to tighten her already tight grip. Even a doctor would say that Lelouch would die from lack of oxygen because of the grip, but since this isn't real so he's safe for now. Hoooray!

"I won't, until he gives me information." Milly whispered under a cold tone that is so foreign from her sharp and cheerful tongue. Yikes!

"Milly, let go." Lelouch commanded under his breath. Milly at once, complied with his command.

"Yes!" she replied as she stood and helped Lelouch up.

Adorned on the left eye of Lelouch is a familiar red symbol of a bird. Kallen at once figured out why Milly had willingly obliged. Omg! He activated his geass.

"Lelouch, why-how-" before Kallen could finish her question, Lelouch had once again activated his geass, causing everyone in the room to forget the incident.

As Lelouch had finish giving out his orders, he finally took his ring out and placed it back on his finger. I'm wondering how come Lelouch is able to do that when the others can't, or maybe I do know the answer after all, Hahaha.

As the ring slid back into its place, a knock from the door was heard…

"Sorry, I'm late." Nina greeted as everyone was dumbfounded.

**-(*-*)-_ End of Flashback_-(*-*)-**

I sighed. That was such a kill joy! I was having so much fun seeing Lelouch tormented.(evil laugh). Yet I guess, all good things must come to an end…

Lelouch continued on his walk, complaining about his lack of sleep and time to study for the exam, while at the same time worrying if C.C. would keep her promise.

He entered his class room, dragging his heavy feet to sit on his chair by the window sill. I was surprised that I didn't find any fangirl approaching him, or Rivalz for the matter. But looking around his classroom, everyone seemed occupied. They were all busy rubbing their heads, scribbling notes, burying their noses into their reviewers, and… sweat dropping? Boy, the test must really be hard for the atmosphere is tense.

Even the student council didn't seem to notice him, for they too, were busy. I'm pretty sure they're completely unaware of each other as well.

Going back to Lelouch…

I watch him for a moment. He was just sitting there, looking past through nothingness, then I saw his eyelids slowly dropping to a close. Eh? Lelouch? Don't sleep! You can't sleep yet. I pleaded, and it looks like my pleas were heard since the school bell rang signaling the start of the examination, and also causing Lelouch to awake from his daze.

Their dorky teacher enters, carrying a bundle of test papers. His heels clicking loudly as he entered, causing the wooden platform to make noises.

"Okay class." The teacher called the attention of the anxious students.

"Good morning…" he began… and the rest is just blah ,blah ,blah , trust me it's just plain boring examination procedures and instructions.

After their teacher had finished giving them instructions, the students moved forward carrying their bags with them.

The sudden movement of the bodies caused noises. The loud sound of pushing chairs, ruffling papers, and whispers echoed inside the room, yet not too loudly to actually aroused anybody's interest or to wake the dead from their long and eternal rests.

Lelouch didn't bother standing up. He only brought his ball pens with him, so I'm guessing his pretty comfortable sitting on his seat.

After everyone had settled down, their teacher began distributing their tests papers and now the boring examination begins…

Fifteen minutes had gone by, and Lelouch's paper is still…blank? (Blink,Blink)

Lelouch seemed quite bothered, with matching seriously 'bothered' look. He kept on turning his head from paper, to window, to clock, then he rubs his hair, then stares at his pen, door, paper ,window , clock…you know the routine. Even I was getting tired from watching him.

He gruffly ruffled his raven locks, and performed the 'art of soliloquy'. Hahaha, he reminds me of my boy-friend(note: it's not boyfriend) who's mannerism is to perform the 'art of soliloquy' as well.

"Is she coming or not?" the question was one-sided; he then rubbed his temples and buried his face to his palms, with his elbows resting on top of his desk. He then mentally whispered to himself…

"_you better arrive C.C., or else, I won't be able to concentrate on this damn test!"_

_Eeee! _Lelouch is soo cheesy. He can't take the test without C.C., does anyone notice the rhyme? Oh, once again we're getting off topic…

As Lelouch was burying his head in utter confusion and frustration, a knock from the open door was heard.

Lelouch looked up, and guess who he sees?

"Cheese-kun?" Lelouch exclaimed…

_Hahaha! _got you. No, it was not cheese-kun, this fic is not supposed to be humorous lolz. ^o^

What really happened…

Lelouch looked up and felt his burden lighten. Thank God!

"Oh, miss C.C., what are you doing here?"

Their teacher greeted the poker-faced girl; it was evident that their teacher was confused by her presence.

C.C. just stood by the open door. Her sly golden eyes were looking back at nothingness. Her pale white porcelain skin gently shone in radiance, as sunlight from their open windows touched her skin. Her bright emerald locks tied messily in a ponytail, with a few strands dangling freely at the sides of her face. Her long slender arms intertwined on her chest. In between of her chest and arms was a familiar old yellow fluff…Cheese-kun!

She stared back for a moment, an expression of boredom on her face. Her head slightly bent to her left, causing her left cheek to gently rest on top of Cheese-kun's crown.

Her presence commanded a sense of respect, which made everyone stop and lift up their heads to acknowledge her. Gosh, Lelouch doesn't have that kind of power.

After a few more blinks from C.C., she then daintily entered the classroom. As she entered she just passed through their teacher without a greeting. I would consider that disrespectful, yet it's as if their teacher doesn't mind. Heads turned and gazes followed her actions, as everyone was paying attentively, C.C. remained oblivious to their heavy stares.

"Isn't today our examination? Naturally, I'm taking it." C.C. spoke softly yet it was audible for everyone.

She stops in front of a wooden desk, and grabbed the sheets of the exam paper. She then walked to the nearest possible chair… next to Lelouch. How appropriate right?

"Ugh, yes."Their teacher agreed and remembered that it was he who was in charge of the class. So he clapped his hands stealing the attention of the nosy students, at once the previous course of the examination was again experienced.

C.C. began filling out the basics using her limited edition cheese-kun teal pen. And Lelouch, who was finally writing on his test paper whispered to C.C., without looking at her…

"I thought you would never come."

"I'm here to grant your wish remember?"

C.C. replied before filling out the rest of the information and the test begins…

**-(*-*)-_Six Hours Later_-(*-*)-**

Lelouch was tapping his desk, using his black fountain pen. He was impatiently side glancing at C.C., he was getting impatient, for she was taking too long.

C.C. was taking her time in answering her test. Her blank relaxed eyes gazed at the tip of her pen. Her loose grip wrote smoothly against her blank paper. Her breathing heavenly which made her seem to be sleeping with her eyes open. Her chin was resting on top of cheese-kun's head. She seemed completely absorbed in her task, yet at the same time, completely relaxed.

Finally, C.C. was finish with her test. But before she passed it to their teacher, she quickly scribbled something on the back of her test paper. This made Lelouch curious, and so he secretly peeked. Yet C.C. was suddenly quicker at writing now, and was now on her feet to submit her paper. Lelouch didn't get the chance to read what she wrote. Even I was curious.

Lelouch was completely abashed for side glancing, and so he quickly turned his head to face the window. The sun shone brightly at him, causing him to flinch a little. Yet, it didn't take long for his eyes to adjust at the sudden brightness. He seemed to be lost at thought, or probably just didn't want C.C. to presume on matters that weren't true regarding to the reason of his staring; he didn't notice her coming back. Like a snake she caught him off guard.

"You were staring." She whispered to his ear as she sat down.

Lelouch arched an eyebrow and gave her a look of disbelief, but he kept his cool.

"Don't flatter yourself C.C." He replied as he turned his head to face the front. Yet his eyes were closed.

"You can't fool me kid. I know you're interested in me boya," C.C. once again whispered.

Lelouch opened his eyes and gazed at his seatmate.

C.C.'s facial expression remained emotionless. One elbow was on top of her desk, with the palm of her hand supporting her delicate cheek. While the other arm wraps around the yellow fluff. Her porcelain white legs intertwined. She gazes at him with a sly glint from her eyes. Can someone give me a camera C.C. looks so mischievous…Hehehe.

Lelouch smiled slyly at her. I presume he agrees with the statement. He leans closer to her yet not too close.

"You got that right." Lelouch whispered back with his oh-so-cold-yet-oh-so-hot voice. Hehehe, I'm melting. But C.C. seems unaffected. She just gave him a small grin, and stood up. As she did so, the school bell rang.

C.C. then planted a chaste kiss on Lelouch's cheek. Lelouch was startled. Yet I was more shocked. EEEEEEEEEEEew.

"Our contract is sealed." She answers his question, before he can even ask. C.C. then leaves carrying Cheese-kun with her.

For a moment Lelouch was just sitting on his chair, as his brain was abnormally slow on processing what just happened. Sure he's been harassed by fangirls before, but that has got to be the worst harassment ever. Oh please, seriously it was not romantic. Who am I kidding, when I'm here giggling? Hahaha! Another rhyme.

As he stood up to exit his room he accidentally bumped against their teacher who was carrying their test papers. The collision caused the bundle to scatter like confetti on the floor.

"I'm sorry." Lelouch apologized as he helped his teacher in gathering the test papers.

Lelouch was busy arranging the fallen test papers when he stumbled across C.C.'s paper, he quickly flipped it to the back and read the inscription which says…

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

**An: I know, I've disappointed you again. At first I really did plan to write Lesson number one. Yet I figure why not use this chapter as a test type. Still experimental…**

**Okay things in which I need your help…**

**Should I stick with This Writing Style?**

**Do you think I should add humor to this story?**

**In their new School who would you want to be Lelouch's and the Student Council mentor?**

**Who would you like to make an appearance in the next chapter?**

**So yeah, I placed here LL and CC, and that is not a lie this story is centered around them, although there are surprises in the future, do you think that I should have the two of them as pairing of this story?**

**Should I continue on giving spoilers?**

**Is Lelouch and CC OOC?**

**Questions: What do think is C.C.'s message? Who do you think got the highest exam score? How will C.C. grant Lelouch's wish? What happens outside Ashford Academy? Wait isn't Jeremiah on a mission? How do you think that would turn out?**

**Attention: Who can ever guess what CC wrote at the back of the test papers gets major spoilers on three chapters! Trust me that's a handful of info.**

**Info: I planned this story per chapter yet I'm open for suggestions…Because I really want to know what you think and what I should do.**

**Remember, one review goes a long way… Hehehehe**

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

**Reviews Section ( To Unsigned Reviewers)**

_FF Inc (): Thanks for reviewing. I hope you will never get tired of this story. Yes, I think this fic has a mystery side to it, yet the mystery is usually connected with CC. If I will have a sequel to this one then the mystery part would focus on Lelouch. _

_If you would look at my profile you would know from which country I came from. Yet, regardless of that, I want you to know that it is completely okay with me if you nag me about my wrong spellings and grammars… For goodness sake! I take English classes five times a week and I still suck at it? I should be ashamed, I'm bringing shame to my school. Hahaha. So please don't stop criticizing me._

_Devi: Thanks so much for reading, I hope you won't get tired with this story. I'm surprise that you liked Suzaku's attitude. Yes I too obsessed in Code Geass and I also like Alice academy. Please continue supporting this fic. Although I'm not really sure if CC and Lelouch should be an item in this fic I've prepared lots of CC and Lelouch moments. So watch out for those. ^-^_

_Fas: Thaks for reviewing! Alice Academy is also one of my faves but I've never read the manga. I hope you know that I really appreciate your review. Please continue supporting this, and I promise I prepared lots of insane, surprising amusing and just plain weird happenings._

_Muzique 04: Hey muzique04! I hope you know how much I love you! I'm very flattered that you have been reviewing on this one. I hope I won't disappoint you, You're one of the people who makes me smile. Lelouch's maid outfit came from chap two… if you're still wondering. Hope you won't get tired of this story…_

**-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-(~-~)-(^_^)-(*,*)-**

_(This has got to be my longest an section to date)_

_Please everyone review! Trust me, I easily loose inspiration, so please, do review._


End file.
